Fee, Fi, Fo
by ALiteraryPrincess
Summary: Zoey Owen,a young teenage girl, finds herself wrongfully thrown into the Arkham Asylum by Dr. Crane after killing her abusive father with a kitchen knife out of self protection...
1. Be a Good Girl, Zoey!

**Fee, Fi, Fo.**

Zoey Owen, a 15-year-old girl, finds herself wrongfully thrown into the Arkham Asylum by Dr. Crane after killing her abusive father with a kitchen knife out of self-protection. Now she is being abused by Dr. Crane in more terrible ways than she could ever imagine. A/N: Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow and all other characters relating to Batman are created by Bob Cain. Zoey Owen and her family are created by me. (WARNING: this fic contains descriptions of physical, mental and sexual abuse on a minor. It also contains surreal and horrific images. If this is going to upset or offend you in any way, DO NOT READ! I will also like to say that I, the author, do not condone such acts upon any child under the age of 18, or any adult for that matter. This is FICTION.)

"Don't open your eyes! Keep them shut….keep them shut! Please….."

Zoey held herself in a fetal position on her cot-like bed, which was in the middle of the small, depressing cell that she was kept in. She knew he was there, standing in that dark, dreaded far-left corner of the room. Nobody believed her, though. Her father was dead, and everybody knows that ghosts don't exist! But….he was there. Watching her, wanting her, ready to tear and rip apart whatever sanity or innocence she had left. She couldn't resist just opening her eyes, if only for a second. The sight she saw made them snap tightly shut again, though. It was terrifying. He was pale, so deathly pale, with rotting flesh. The deep gash that Zoey knew she made with that damned kitchen knife was still bleeding, in a steady flow of crimson, right down from his heart. Maggots, they were everywhere on them. They made their way through his mouth and eye sockets. Oh, God. Please, no! She heard his lead-like footsteps.

_"Be a good girl, Zoey!"_

He spoke, for the first time. His voice was airy, and guttural. She could hear the liquids of his dead organs sloshing around his insides with every breath he drew. He was also grinning, sadistically. He resembled a vampire, a blood-sucking creature of the night.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoey shrieked these words as she shot up from her bed, stomping her right foot on the tiled floor below her. She opened her eyes daringly. He was gone.

Facial muscles pulled the corners of her chapped lips up into a smile. Zoey allowed herself a giggle. Then another one, then another. Her smile quickly changed into a grin and her giggles turned into shouts of laughter. She threw herself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How could she be so stupid? She was scared….of somebody dead! At least he was gone for now….at least.

Slowly, Zoey let her hazel eyes to close, surrendering to a deep, dreamless sleep that would keep her safe, until the morning…For tomorrow would be her second day as an Arkham patient, and all she could do was pray that she could survive.

((Phew! That was probably the creepiest thing I've wrote so far. I know, it was short, but I need feedback! Lots and lots of feedback! lol and don't worry kiddos, if you want more, it's being written!))


	2. the Good Doctor Part One

Dear readers, I am terribly sorry about the prolonged update! My grandfather had passed away unexpectedly and it had been a frantic and busy year, but now I'm back! Once again, Zoey Owen © yours truly and Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, and any other originally-created Batman characters © by the brilliant and godly Bob Kane. Last chapter was I say about pg-13-ish, but this one I'm guessing is probably going to be R for some scenes. ::skips off happily::

Zoey awoke to the metallic click of her cell door opening, and shuddered. Her eyes reluctantly opened as well, revealing Nurse Violet, who was in charged of Arkham's Juvenile Wing. Despite feeling extreme rancor towards the hellhole Zoey knew as Arkham, she did like Nurse Violet. You see, Nurse Violet had a motherly, comforting demeanor, and took Zoey under her wing, just a day ago, when Zoey was forcibly dragged by brutish male nurses to her cell, wailing and crying hysterically. Nurse Violet even stayed with Zoey that entire day, to keep her company, hoping it would give Zoey some sense of security.

"Time to wake up, Zoey. You're going to see Dr. Crane this morning, remember?" Nurse Violet giggled comfortingly as she sat on the edge of her newest patient's bed, gently pulling Zoey up into a sitting position.

"Oh, Zoey! Look at that bed-head! We need to straighten up that pretty auburn hair of yours." The young blonde nurse pulled out a small brush from her uniform's apron, running it carefully through Zoey's long and very auburn locks, which ended at the beginning of her lower back.

The hair brushing ended much too soon, and Zoey felt Nurse Violet hoist her gently from the bed, guiding her out of the cell. The journey to Dr. Crane's office was down right torture for Zoey, every step she took made her inwardly cringe, like she knew the pain and suffering that awaited her. Oh, how she wished to die, right there on the spot. Deep down, she knew dieing would be better than being face-to-face with the monster that put her in this hellhole.

"Phew, never thought I'd say it, but we're here, Zoey! That was a pretty long walk, huh?"

Oh God!

Zoey drew in a breath, reluctantly looking up at the door of the room where her worst fear lay.

"Don't worry, dear, Dr. Crane is a very nice man! You're not in any danger at all. Besides, it will all be over before you know it; all you need to do is be a good girl for him."

Zoey heard Nurse Violet knock on the door, announcing their arrival. The door opened at Dr. Crane's command, and Zoey was pushed inside.

There he was. Sitting behind that damned table, smirking, as if he had something traumatizing in store for her.

"Ah, Ms. Owen. Here at last, I see. Please, take a seat."

His voice alone made Zoey want to throw up. It was the equivalent of hearing a gunshot to her. But, in spite of her rapidly rising fear, Zoey did as he said, sitting down in the cold, fold-up metal chair at the opposite side of the table. She said nothing, keeping her eyes locked on her hands, which fidgeted nervously in her lap.

"Do you know why you're here, Ms. Owen?" It almost felt like he was taunting her with his question. They both knew very well why she was here.

"All I know is that I shouldn't be here!" Zoey's teeth clenched, along with her hands, causing her knuckles to pop, one by one.

Dr. Crane chuckled, unafraid by his young patient. She was just another toy, another playing…another experiment.

"What kind of Doctor do you think I'd be if I deemed you innocent? You killed your father, Ms. Owen."

Zoey's gaze flew upwards to the good doctor, her eyes brimming with tears of frustration.

"You don't understand! He was gonna…" She stopped herself before she went on; she felt like she already said too much.


	3. the Good Doctor Part Two

OMFG!!!!! I'm back!!!! I know, I know; I haven't updated in soooooooooooo freaking long and it probably seems like I've abandoned this fic. But, alas, I haven't! Ok, so we're pretty much picking up from where we left of last and oh yeah, WARNING: there are going to be GRAPHIC descriptions of electro-shock therapy in this chapter, so if this isn't your cup of tea, don't read! Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow  Bob Kane. Zoey Owen and any other obvious OC's  Moi! (Note: I've been doing my homework as well, to make this story creepier, and took my time reading the Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.)

Dr. Crane raised his right eyebrow at Zoey, waiting for her to finish her sentence, which she seemed extremely reluctant to do. He obviously knew what she was going to say though, about the reason that she killed her father was to protect herself from his abusive ways, but the Good Doctor wanted to have some fun tormenting his new patient.

"What was he going to do, Ms. Owen?" Dr. Crane feigned concern, which only added to his personal amusement, and to the teenaged patient's confusion and fear.

Zoey, on the other hand, kicked herself mentally for trying to defend her rights; she just made this whole ordeal even harder to get through!

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore!" Zoey's voice cracked as she said this, her vision clouding slightly with impending tears. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?! He got her, he got what he wanted, why was he doing this?!

"Ms. Owen," Dr. Crane chided, lacing his long, slender fingers together on his large oak desk, "You can't keep information like this away from me."

Zoey swallowed back a sob as she looked up at her doctor, who was obviously fighting a sick smile from crossing his lips. She hated him. She sincerely hated Dr. Crane more than anything she'd ever hated before. In fact, Zoey hated him more than she hated her father, who she actually felt sorry for, despite the fact that she did indeed killed him. Zoey's father was terribly addicted to alcohol and drugs, which led him to welcoming demented thoughts of abusing others into his mind. Dr. Crane, on the other hand, was evil. He wasn't addicted to anything but the simple emotions of fear and pain. He had no excuse for what he was doing.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it, _Doctor_!" Zoey spat, her fear quickly mixing with anger.

Dr. Crane merely smiled, getting up from his large, cushioned chair. Slowly, he made his way to her, standing behind her menacingly as he petted her hair, the way a father who was comforting a scared daughter would. Zoey's seafoam eyes widened, her courage vanishing as her whole body froze, not even daring to move a muscle.

"So, you don't want to talk about it…I see. You disappoint me, Ms. Owen; I was going to be reasonable and kind towards you. There must've been something that triggered the urge to kill your father like that. Perhaps you didn't even want to do what you did to him. After all, you're just a fifteen-year-old girl-there's no possible way you could be like the crazies I deal with every day on the job, right? But, Ms. Owen, you proved me wrong. You're nothing but a violent little brat who needs to be taught a lesson!"

Zoey cried out then, as the gentle hand that was petting her hair so sickeningly turned unforgiving, making a fist as it grabbed savagely at her long auburn locks, pulling her hair violently upward.


	4. The Good Doctor Part Three

OMG

OMG! The third part of the third chapter is FINAL-FUCKING-LY here!! It's about damn time, too! First off, I must sincerely apologize for abandoning this project! WARNING: Electro-shock therapy WILL be explicitly described in this chapter, as well as violent sexual abuse. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! DISCLAIMER: Zoey Owen and all other obviously non-canon characters © Me, Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow and all other obviously canon characters © Bob Kane.

**The Good Doctor: Part Three**

Zoey frantically grasped onto Dr. Crane's hands with her own smaller ones, trying to pry them off of her hair. She fought his grip as hard as she could, but he was surprisingly too strong. Many times before, her father had yanked at her hair while in drunken rages, but never as painfully as Dr. Crane was now. Zoey was certain that he was going to rip her hair right from her scalp, so she instinctually gave out a blood-curdling shriek for help.

"NURSE VIOLET!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE HEL-mmph!!" Dr. Crane's free hand harshly clamped itself over her mouth, bringing her pleas to a muffled end.

"Shut up, you little bitch! SHUT UP!" Her tormentor hissed harshly at her, his glare piercing her frightened gaze.

"If you think you're going to get yourself out of this mess, you're sadly mistaken! You're mine now! Got that? MINE!"

All of Zoey's anger quickly disappeared from her train of thought; the only thing she was feeling now was pure and utter fear. She no longer hated or disrespected "the Good Doctor" as she had before. Zoey now was terrified of him, and she now felt like she was indeed completely at his mercy, which he had none of. She could tell this by the way he was threatening her, and the extremely painful way he had his hand over her mouth, his slender fingers savagely crushing down on her jaw hinges.

"Who do you belong to, slut?" Dr. Crane released his grip on Zoey, expecting an answer from her. 

Zoey just couldn't reply; the only thing she could do was stare up at the cruel man, sobbing like a frightened toddler. She honestly tried to force a reply out of herself, but she couldn't. It was like she was too scared to even talk.

"WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?!" The young doctor repeated his question, bellowing it out this time.

"Y-yyou!" Stuttered the now traumatized teenager.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Dr. Crane grinned to himself, knowing full and well that he was having way too much fun breaking the young girl's mind. After all, breaking minds was what Jonathan Crane did best! Why else would he want this job as badly as he did? 

"I b-bb-belong to you, Doctor Cc-crane! Please don't hurt me any more!" Zoey wailed, snapping her absinthe green eyes tightly shut.

Dr. Crane finally released his death-grip on his young patient's hair, letting her plop down onto the rugged floor of his office. Oh, the many things he had in store for poor little Zoey! Now she would learn where her place in Arkham Asylum was. She was nothing but a toy here; not at all worthy of being treated like the decent human being she thought she was.

"Ms. Owen, I'm sorry, but you need to be punished for that little temper tantrum of yours."

Zoey's saucer-wide eyes began filling with tears. She'd been bad! She was a bad girl for Dr. Crane! Curling up into a tight fetal position on the floor, Zoey started to release her tears in profuse wails and sobs, hoping desperately that the doctor would have a change of heart. By the time that the terror-stricken girl realized this, she had already been dragged over to the brown leather psychiatrist couch at the far left hand corner of the large and lavish office. She didn't even try to resist when Dr. Crane hoisted her up onto it and roughly pushed her into a laying position. Zoey tried her best to keep her tear-filled eyes glued to the highly raised office ceiling as she waited fearfully for her punishment to begin, but she couldn't help looking to her side, where she watched as Dr. Crane pulled a rather small box-like object out from a nearby cupboard. Her fear grew stronger when she realized that the sinister-looking box had what looked like bizarre headphones that had white cloth over the earpieces connected to it by a cord.

"W-what's that?" Zoey sobbed, not caring that she sounded exactly like a child.

"An ECT machine. It will be providing your punishment for today." Dr. Crane's tone of voice was harsh and matter-of-fact as he raised the attached device to her head and held the parts of it that reminded Zoey of headphone earpieces on her temples.

"Is…is it gonna hurt, Doctor?" Even Zoey couldn't believe how stupid she was at this moment. When did punishments not involve pain?!

"Well let's just say that it's not going to hurt me at all. But you, Ms. Owen? That's a completely different story!"

The sadistic young doctor allowed himself a chuckle at his own joke as he lifted the wooden lid of the ECT machine, flipping the power switch to on and turning the electricity flow knob to level four. He knew full and well that for a girl Zoey's age that delivering a flow of electricity at said level was extremely dangerous and was even considered as such when electroshock was actually a legal form of mental therapy practice. What made this so much fun for him was the fact that Zoey had no clue of what was going on. She was completely at his mercy. At this point, she would just be feeling the electric waves gathering inside the temple pieces without any pain, and when he removed them, the electricity would surge through her brain, causing an ungodly amount of agony. Most doctors would provide their patients with a rubber bit to keep from chewing their own tongues off on account of the pain, but "the Good Doctor" felt otherwise with Zoey. He didn't even apply conducting gel to her temples; she'd have horrible burn marks after this was all over. Without giving any warning, Dr. Crane grinned with sick glee as he removed the headpiece, closing his eyes and reveling in the instantaneous shrieking wail that his little victim gave out. Zoey on the other hand wreathed and shook wildly on the leather couch as if she were having a terrible seizure. No words could possibly describe the pain as her brain was attacked by the harsh electric waves. Her hands curled themselves up into fists, and she instinctively brought them up to where the temple pieces had once been, trying vainly to physically beat out the source of her current suffering, only causing more pain in the now third-degree burn marks. Zoey only wanted to scream and shriek for help at the top of her lungs right now, but the torture she was going through was so intense that screaming seemed impossible. Her train of thought was even absent; only agony resided inside her head.

After ten full minutes of suffering, the electricity died down, withering out of Zoey's system. Normally she would be relieved at this moment, but surprisingly she wasn't. She was in a state of trauma and shock, trying to process what just happened to her and not succeeding. It had obviously been too much for her to handle, and even she knew it at this point. The only thing Zoey could think of was if she'd ever be sane again after that as she took in ragged and rapid intakes of air, trying to catch her breath. Her olive eyes were now fixed in a blank stare, yet they saw nothing. Zoey felt no desire to fight off Dr. Crane when he began running the long, slender fingers of his hands through her hair even more lecherously as he'd done before. There was no reaction on her part when he pressed his lips to her neck in a cruelly gentle kiss. Within the insides of her mind, Zoey was indeed there and screaming to escape, she just couldn't find a way out. It was like she was trapped inside herself, unable to do anything as one of the doctor's hands reached down to harshly grope her modestly-sized breasts, his fingers leaving a trails of surfacing bruises behind them.

"Did my little whore learn her lesson about throwing temper tantrums in my office?" Dr. Crane questioned in hopes that his harsh whisper sent an icy shiver down Zoey's aching spine.

"………….." Zoey struggled with herself, trying to respond.

"Answer me, you stupid bitch!" Hissed the young doctor as he squeezed her left breast with brute force.

"Y-y-yyes. I learned my lesson. I'm sorry, D-dr. Crane. I'll be a good girl now…I promise you!" Zoey lied wanting to avoid getting hurt anymore.

"There's a girl. And what do you know? Our session is over! That was pretty quick, wasn't it? Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Ms. Owen!" Dr. Crane smirked as he followed his last sentence with a quick kiss on one of Zoey's flushed cheeks. He knew that he had struck gold with this girl, and he was never going to let her go.


End file.
